Stricken in Your Love
by Melody Canta
Summary: A Song-fic for Bella and Edward using the song Stricken - Disturbed One Shot


**A/N: Alright, so this is a one-shot Songfic (I got bored, so I tried one) with the song Stricken by Disturbed. This is supposed to be Bella and Edward, Edward represented with the normal text and Bella represented with the bold. The song lyrics are in italics. It actually goes pretty well with the song itself too, which is awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**Stricken In Your Love**

I watch you walking into the classroom, your head down, your heart pushing blood into your cheeks, and even as you meet my gaze, my hateful gaze, I can see the suffering, the terror in your face, in your eyes, as you look out the window longingly at your new home.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering_

_Won't even bother now to tell me why_

Your blood wafts across the room, entrancing us all with the scent of your liquids, your life. We all close our eyes, trying to resist the cursed scent, but I feel my mouth watering, my lips curving into a smile as I imagine what it would feel like if I closed my teeth around your neck and devoured.

_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment_

_Leaving me broken another time_

The scent hits me so hard, so terribly screwing with my mind that I have to clench my teeth together, have to clench my fists, my body, have to resist with all of my will, to not run across the room and snap your neck in one fell swoop. I can't resist for much longer, that's true.

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane_

_Leave me alone, let me be this time_

**I look into your eyes, seeing only hatred in them, but somewhere, sometime, I can feel the fear, feel the internal emotions that draw you closer to me, draw me to you as well.**

_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_

_I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

**Somehow, I've fallen irrevocably in love with you. You're irresistible; you're so great to be around . . . I can't go on much longer. Not without you. I don't care what you are, monster or no. I need you like I need air to breath.**

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

**If you leave me, I can no longer go on. There's no more that I could do than you could. I could try to run away, but I wouldn't get anywhere. You've instilled in me a sense of courage that would reach out to absorb any sort of curiosity.**

_That I am crippled by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run_

How is it that the scent of you can rip me apart? How can you, a simple girl, tease me beyond compare, tease me beyond where I can keep myself together? How can I survive after what has happened here?

_You don't know what your power has done to me_

_I want to know if I'll heal inside_

Can I go on without seeing your death? Can I sit there silently as you laugh at me from the heavens because you're dead and you finally realize that I can never be with you? Because of what I am?

_I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen_

_Seeing you laughing another time_

Even as I sit here, thinking about how you could be safe without me, your face continues to haunt me, to make me want you and only you. How can you have this sort of power over me? I can't allow it.

_You'll never know how your face has haunted me_

_My very soul has to bleed this time_

I always thought that I was strong, but now, I see that strength isn't the issue. I can't live without you, just as you can't live without me. I love you, and there's no way around it.

_Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses_

_Leaving me breathless, the reason I know_

With my cold heart, with my cold hands, I love you somehow. I can't let you go, because I've fallen harder than ever. I can't do anything about it.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

All of your efforts to keep me here, all of your efforts to keep me by your side, to learn my idiosyncrasies; they've worked. I should keep away from you, for your safety, but I can't do it. I can't run fast enough.

_That I am crippled by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run_

**Every time I get close to you, I can tell that you suffer; your teeth clench and your fists ball up. But I can't stay away from you because you won't tell me why. What's going on, why do I affect you like this?**

_You walk on like a woman in suffering_

_Won't even bother now to tell me why_

**Your family all watches as you walk to me, as my friends look at me in amazement, as you beckon to me with one single finger, and all I can do is walk closer. I am mesmerized. And yet, I need you just like I need air to breathe. As soon as you go away, I am dying again.**

_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment_

_Leaving me broken another time_

**Your moods, they change so often that I can't comprehend it at all. Sometimes I think that I wish that I'd be better off without you, but I can't truly think that, not about you.**

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane_

_Leave me alone, let me be this time_

**I know that you're a vampire. I'm not afraid of you. It doesn't matter, not at all. None of it matters; it only matters that you're here. And you're with me.**

_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_

_I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

**They say love is a disease, and I've been stricken with what you have. All of you seems represented in my heart in some insignificant way. And yet, I know that it's simply not to be.**

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

**And yet somehow, I can't run away from you. Despite the fact that I know that you're here and that you and I aren't supposed to end up together like Jack and Sally, I can't stay away from you.**

_That I am crippled by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run_

Bella . . . I can't run away from you anymore.

**I'm still as interested as I was from the first time. I can't let you go.**

_Into the abyss will I run_

_I can't let you go_

_Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_


End file.
